Yuri On Ice: Yuuri X Viktor
by AkatsukiVampire17
Summary: Its a switch between the two of the lovers. One is on top and the other is on the bottom.


As Yuuri pushed Viktor onto the bed, highly tension feeling sexual with him. He narrowed his eyes towards the Grey thin hair male. He placed his fingers under the other's chin, gazing into his lovely eyes of his. Viktor does the same when he was pushed down on his bed, making a tiny mess, not a lot though. Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor's, slipping his tongue into his mouth, exploring it. He gently pushed away from the older Russian. "Viktor, you know what I want from you, hmm~?" His voice sounding sexual. As Viktor nodded as a replied. Yuuri took off his clothing, throwing them aside. He helps Viktor taking off of his. Showing his muscular body of his. As Yuuri pushed him down even more, placing his head onto his shoulder is, kissing his neck lovingly. Then he bites it, making him his. Viktor bite his lower lip, getting a bit sexual with himself, too. A small moan escaped from his mouth of his, feeling so good to him now. Both of their eyes filled with lust. As Yuuri position himself towards the older Russian male, lining himself up towards his hole is. First, he grabbed onto the Russian's erection gently, he softly rubs the tip of it. Soon after, he started to masturbate to him softly, making sure the other feels good. The Russian male, Viktor, lets some moans escaped his mouth again. he thrown his arms to cover his mouth and his flustered face. He didn't want his own lover, Yuuri, to see that he is embrass by his small masturbation of his own erection. He thoughted that it should've been the other away around, but, Yuuri, took over. A bit of saliva was running, and dripping down the Russian's mouth, 'cause it felt do good right now, for him at least. At last, it was time for Yuuri to stop the masturbation to Viktor. Viktor peeked up towards the Japanese male who was done masturbating to him, since he doesn't feel his erection not being rubbed anymore. His eyes widen, knowing what Yuuri is going to do now.

Yuuri grabbed the older Russian's male legs, putted them around his waist, so it would be more easier to thrust into him. He couldn't stop feeling sexual, he licked his fingers and insert two of them, twirking it around inside of him, making his hole wet, making even more easier now. Viktor started to shake, feeling a bit..Inky? Or Kinky? He didn't know anymore. The Japanese male pulled out his fingers, he licked his fingers that was in his hole. He putted his dick into his hole, stretching it wide since, it's in that small of his. A bit of bleed flowing out since its his first time. "Hnngh!...A-ahh..Y-Yuuri..~ It hurts.." Viktor to moan while his mouth is shut close. Yuuri started to thrust into him, like he knows what he is doing. He leaned over, to give him kisses. The Russian started to shake a bit more now as he shutted his eyes. When the Russian notices he leaned over. he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Yuuri felt his hole tight while he continues with his thrusting. The older Russian dig his nails into his skin, his mind going blank, 'cause how fast he's going. Saliva running down his mouth. Started to open his mouth, feeling embarrass, but he moans loudly. Yuuri whispered into his ear, telling him a lot and bad sexual stuff to him as he grows hard. Viktor's eyes widen and glanced at him, at those words he just said.

Yuuri noticed him glancing over where his head is, he placed his forehead against his, he slowly pressed his lips against his lovingly, slipping his tongue back in his mouth again, exploring it. Viktor thought it was already too fast for that kiss again, but, he kissed him back anyways. The Japanese male pulled away, he stopped his thrusting. Viktor was relief while tears is flowing down his flustered face cheeks, but he wanted more than that. Yuuri started to pant a bit quickly. He spitted on his hands, he rubs them together and masturbate the Russian's erection. Viktor squinted his teary eyes shut at the good feeling. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He told him that he's about to come, He grinned at him, he did it a bit quickly and softly. Viktor told him to stop that, but, a few minutes later, he came all over, hitting his face and body with his own cum. The Japanese male stop rubbing his erection, he placed his two fingers onto the other's face, scooping up the cum and making him eat it. The Russian peeked before he felt the other's two fingers in his mouth with his own cum. He softly licking his fingers that has his cum on it. He pulled out grabbed Viktor, goes behind him. He picked him up and placed his dick in his hole. Viktor moaned. Yuuri started to pinch his nipple that are pooped out. He goes back to thrusting into him, but a bit roughly now. He placed his head onto the other's shoulder, blocking his flustered face while continuing with his pinching, teasingly. Yuuri whispered into his ear, saying a lot of naughty things to him, he wants him to come even more now.

As Yuuri started to thrust harshly now, Viktor couldn't handle the pressure anymore, he asked Yuuri to take it easily. But he ignored him, since, when he said that, he even made it even more harshly and now roughly too. Viktor started to shout out how painfully it is now. He begged him to stop again, but, Yuuri continued. Yuuri told him he's about to come inside of him, the Russian begged to him, saying no. The Japanese male told him it's too late, he stop thrusting and releases inside of him, making the Russian arched his back. Both of them started to pant a lot. He pulled out and putted him down. He got on top of him, he flipped him over on his stomach. Yuuri slapped his ass harshly, making the other holler. He bended down where is hole is, he stick his tongue right now, twirling it around inside, making the other squirm a bit. He took his tongue out and insert one finger, then the second, the third, the fourth, and very soon, the fifth. Then, he started to push his whole wrist in his hole, stretching it. Viktor started to cry, tears falling down his face. He couldn't handle it anymore, soon after he started to lose balance to keep himself up. Yuuri never felt like this before, he just want to torture his own couch, since he is becoming more and more sexual.

Yuuri continue to shove his hand even more, he knows Viktor acting like that, since he loves it. Viktor falls over on his stomach, couldn't handle it, he howl loudly while gripping onto the sheets very tightly. The Russian buried his face into the pillow. He hates this kind of pain. Viktor felt like he's going to pass out from this pain. But, Yuuri had enough and pulled out his hand, harshly. The Russian started to breath heavily while his tears are running down his red cheeks. Yuuri grabbed his dick and shove. As Yuuri started to thrust harshly now, Viktor couldn't handle the pressure anymore, he asked Yuuri to take it easily. But he ignored him, since, when he said that, he even made it even more harshly and now roughly too. Viktor started to shout out how painfully it is now. He begged him to stop again, but, Yuuri continued. Yuuri told him he's about to come inside of him, the Russian begged to him, saying no. The Japanese male told him it's too late, he stop thrusting and releases inside of him, making the Russian arched his back. Both of them started to pant a lot. He pulled out and putted him down. He got on top of him, he flipped him over on his stomach. Yuuri slapped his ass harshly, making the other holler. He bended down where is hole is, he stick his tongue right now, twirling it around inside, making the other squirm a bit. He took his tongue out and insert one finger, then the second, the third, the fourth, and very soon, the fifth. Then, he started to push his whole wrist in his hole, stretching it. Viktor started to cry, tears falling down his face. He couldn't handle it anymore, soon after he started to lose balance to keep himself up.

He putted his dick in his hole, making the older male holler. "Yuuri..Pl-please stop...This..I can't take it any-more..Ahhh~" Yuuri shook his head no. He started to thrust into him now, a few more minutes, later, he comes inside of him, the Russian's back arched again. And that keeps continuing to thrust and cum. Like non stop. When Yuuri pulled out, a tons of cum coming out of his hole, dripping down from his hole to the bed. Making a huge mess. The older male couldn't even move anymore. Like if he was paralyze or something. Yuuri got onto the bed with him, he turned him over on his back, grabbed his dick and started to lick the tip before sucking on it. Viktor started to moan again. He told the younger male he's about to come again, he didn't care so he can get the taste of it, in his mouth at least. The Russian releases it in his mouth, making him swallowing it. The younger male pulled away and rubs the older male's dick again, he told him that he's going to come once again. Few minutes later, he comes all over his own body and face. Throbbing. One last time, he scooped all the cum up, with his finger, making Viktor to eat it all, cleaning it up in a way. They both rested down on their bed, soon after, they both fall asleep.

I hope you enjoy it~! This is my first time with this and my first story. Please no hate. qwq


End file.
